


Times In The Winter

by Madiioli (orphan_account)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, oh boy, ooooh boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Madiioli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times In The Winter

"Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy." 

The snow was fresh, much like gossamer.

-

The sparkling crystal liquid crunched underneath your soles, you admired the cold scenery as your daily stroll to school continued. Soft flurries bit at your skin as they slowly fluttered to the powdery ground. You tasted the sweet chilled water as you let one gently touch your tongue, the liquified ice running down your throat. You smiled, enjoying the crisp winter morning, which as you would say: 'Is absolutely breath taking.' The cherry blossoms were sugar white, the petals dancing into a frosty pile of leaves underneath the trunk. Every single breath you took let out a cloud of ice, seeing this as you pulled your scarf closer to your face. The warm fabric brushed against your skin, making your numb cheeks fluster under the heat. The morning seem to take a toll on you.

The hot chocolate was warm and comforting, the marshmallows tickled your tongue, and the umbrella dressed it perfectly. A cloud of frost escaped your lips again as you sighed, clutching the paper cup gently in your hand. Your embroidered earmuffs cupped your ears, the warm fabric keeping your ears for reddening, seeming the winter morning might have one of those side effects. Taking a last sip you tossed it to the closest wastebasket, heaving a satisfied sigh, you went back to your journey to school. 

It wasn't really that far, at least for the eye can see, as you clearly saw the tall school house down the block, and the crowd of sugar yellow dresses from a distance. You picked up your pace, hoping to reach your destination quicker. You were hoping to meet up with the Host Club before first hour started, you did have some interesting stories to share about the course of you winter break, besides the fact they kept intruding into your vacation spot. Thanks to Kyoya, they can just about track you anywhere. Not that you minded at the least, you did enjoy their company after all.

Making your way through the crowd, you caught onto the sound of students gossiping about the Host Club. Apparently, the suppose of the club hosting a winter festival had everyone exited. By host club standards, you wouldn't be surprised for them to throw one of their usual festivities. First it was the spring fling, but now there's the new gab of the winter festival. They must really have their hands full, though it probably is too much trouble, they can literally buy all of japan. Or maybe you were exaggerating that a little. 

But your still curious on what tricks they had up their sleeves.

~

The stain glass seemed dimmer than usual, the clouds in the sky making the snow flutter as it's usual ritual of the winter proceeds, it was a bit gloomy, but you admired it, for it was a nice winter morning. You clutched your scarf tightly in your fist as you stripped yourself from it. Enjoying the heat radiating throughout the building. With a few quick steps you were met face to face with music room #3. The chilled golden knob seemed to shimmer in delight in contact of warmth as you reached for it. Pushing open the door, you were met face first with a load of rose petals, something you would expect from the host club.

“Welcome,” the familiar chime of voices rang.

The club was adorned with the well-known color of white of snow. Keeping true to the cold winter state, the club was unusually cold. And you suddenly regret taking it off. You jolted, quickly wrapping your shivering arms in the warm armpit of your jacket. “Guys! What the hell?!” you screamed, displeased that you were cold once again, since you were exposed to the heat not long ago. You looked at them, seeing a strained Haruhi, shivering in place, her lips stretched into a strait line, clearly from annoyance.

Mori held the petite boy on his shoulders, Honey was straining a smile on his face, it suddenly fading into a faint grin realizing your presence. He loosened his grip on Usa-Chan, and quickly hopped off Mori's shoulders, running towards you and engulfing you in a hug. “__________-Chan!” he exclaimed as his arms wrapped around you. He had a tight grip on your waist, you feeling the awkward feeling of his touch, you patted your palm against his back, softly chuckling his name as you pried him off you. Looking up from the small boy, you were met with a pair of eager violet eyes. You no longer felt the ground underneath you as you were lifted up, being swung around by the pretty boy himself.

“Our dearest ________!” he sang, swinging your stiff form in his arms. You commands being muffled by the shiny fleece of his expensive looking jacket, trying your best to claw at the blonds grip. “We are absolutely delighted to have you with us once again!” You grunted, straining yourself as you managed to pry yourself of his chest for a second, only to be met with the thick fabric once again.

You groaned, “Didn't you guys break into my house the two days ago? I have a life y'know!” your response was a bit muffled from being shoved in the cloth of his winter ware. Lucky for you, he put you down gently, using his finger to tilt your head to face him. He had a look offense on his face, “Now, now, we didn't necessarily break in, we…came into your house without your knowledge.”

You cocked an eyebrow, “Never mind, I'm not going to argue with this. But…I'm sorry if this comes off a bit rude...um...Why the hell is the club so freaking cold?! Don't you understand that it's literally less than thirty-two degree's outside! Ugh, can you at least crank up the heat before I become a living icicle?” You heard a contented chuckle from Kyoya, “I'm afraid we cant do that _________, you see, to keep the spirit of wintertime we decided to keep the overall environment of the outside, embracing the winter time snow and such.”

You brushed some faux snow off your jacket, “Is that why you decided to make the club into the first indoor model Antarctica?” You spat.

He chuckled again, “Not particularly, you have heard of the festivity of the winter fate, have you?” 

You glanced at him, you remember overhearing some conversation from some of the students about the fair, “Uh, yeah a heard a few people talking about it, why?” He chuckled, “Winter only happens once a year, and were hoping to make a bit of profit off of this as well.” “Don't you think you guys have enough money already?” you questioned.

“That's besides the point. We trying to make the school experience most enjoyable for the students. And in duty of the host club that's what we are hoping to do. We must ask you, would you like to help?”

…

“Where do I sign up?”

**Author's Note:**

> OOOH BOY


End file.
